1. Field
This application relates to generation of electricity by a vertical axis wind generator
2. Prior Art
Presently, most wind generators are horizontal axis wind generators; they must be tower mounted and require a yaw control system to keep their heavy machine assembly turned into the wind to avoid destruction and maximize their low efficiency, being zero at the hub of the propeller. Thus, both construction and maintenance costs are expensive for horizontal axis wind generators.
Vertical axis wind generators are either fixed vane types with problems when the prevailing wind reverses, and are limited to small diameters. While the moveable vane type employ various wind direction and/or wind velocity sensors. Several examples of sensor use are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,178,126 (1979) Weed, 4,303,835 (1981) Bair, 4,609,827 (1986) Nepple, and 4,410,806 (1983) Brulle.